build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Slot
The are slots that can save any custom ship the player creates. The save slots can load boats in, even in teams. The first three are free to use, but extra save slots cost 100 ROBUX or 1000 gold or more. Depending on how many saves the player has, the cost of each save slot goes up each time a save is purchased. The slots do not have the same color. On 12/30/18, a new update was added that the first 13 save slots could be bought with 1000 gold. Players can also lock their saves to prevent them from accidentally saving. Any blocks that are outside of the Building Space will not save. A maximum of 109 saving slots may be obtained. Current Saving Slots * Save Slot * Star Saving Slot * Load Old Versions Lettered Save Slots Saving_Slot_C.png|Saving Slot C Gamepass Saving_Slot_D.png|Saving Slot D Gamepass Saving_Slot_E.png|Saving Slot E Gamepass Saving Slot A.png|Saving Slot A Saving Slot B.png|Saving Slot B SlotC.png|Saving Slot C Save Slot D.png|Saving Slot D Save Slot E.png|Saving Slot E Saving Slot F.png|Saving Slot F Saving Slot G.png|Saving Slot G Saving Slot H.png|Saving Slot H Save slots were lettered from A through H and had different card shapes. A and B were free initially and C became free to use on 04/21/2018. Saving slots D through H were bought with 100 Robux or an increasing amount of gold, D starting with 1000 and H ending with 2500. After H, save slots used the same shape and had no letter. The amount of gold keeps increasing, however. Prior to 4/21/2018, the saving slots C, D, and E were locked behind a gamepass and F, G, and H did not exist. Each of them cost 100 Robux and had a different shape. After the update, they were removed and owners of Slot D and E were reimbursed with Mega Thrusters. Slot C owners got an extra saving slot. On 06/12/2018, a save slot with a star was given for free as part of the 1 million favorites celebration. They were removed on 9/28/19 and replaced with a generic save slot shape with no letter. The star save slot kept its star, however. Bugs * If a player has Royal Member status, sometimes it will apply a +25% Gold cost for the Save Slots, and cost 1250 Gold instead of 1000. * The textbox for renaming Save Slots can be larger on Mobile than Console or PC * It will not save any of your blocks that aren't on the Building Space or if you are already loading a different slot. Updates *As of 04/11/2018, users can now name their saving slots. *As of 04/21/2018, Slot C is now free, and users who bought C get an extra, and D and E are gone, however the player can still buy more saving slots for 100 ROBUX. *As of 06/12/2018, A new slot was made with a symbol of a star. It is an extra save slot that is given since the game has 1 million favorites. *As of 11/04/2018, The player can retrieve older saves for 15 Gold by using Load Old Versions *As of 12/12/2018, lost slots can be restored using the Restore Slots option in settings *As of 12/31/2018, The player can buy more slots with Gold, Previously purchased slots got turned into 5 Mega Thrusters per slot *As of 9/28/2019, all of the lettered save slots were replaced. Category:Save Slot Category:Major Feature